mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World (Originally titled Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life) is a life simulation game released in Japan on August 1st, 2013. The game was later released in North America on April 11, 2014 and Europe on October 24, 2014 'Description' A new game featuring dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops, collecting Disney character cards, and many other activities. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. From time to time, new DLC will be added to the game. Including characters, items, and even new locations. 'Gameplay and Controls' Gameplay in Disney Magical World is very simple. To move your character you only need to use the direction pad. Picking things can be done via a cursor that appears on screen or by stylus. Other important buttons include: Overworld *Directional Pad - Moving *X - Main Menu *A - Item Pick Up *B(Holding) - Run *R - Twirling Leap Dungeon *Directional Pad - Moving *X - Main Menu *A - Basic Magic Attack/Item Pick Up *A (Charging) - Charge Magic Attack *B(Holding) - Run *Y - Special Magic Attack *R - Twirling Leap 'Fishing' When fishing the player only needs to choose where to put their fishing lure, then wait for a bite, Whenever that happens a mark on screen will appear. The player will only need to push the A button whenever it appears in order to catch a fish. The fish will release a item for the player before being released back into the water by the player. 'Dungeon' Dungeons is a place for players to defeat enemies, collect items, and complete quests. Dungeons are themed to the world they are in and contain items exclusive to said dungeon. Each dungeon has a specific mission and a difficulty star system. The more stars, the harder the dungeon (the maximum amount of stars is 5.) Users get to keep almost every single item they collect in the dungeon (except for key guest items) In the dungeon the controls remain about the same. However, there is an addition of shooting powerful balls of energy at the target using the A and Y buttons, and also a powerup item when needs to be tapped on the lower screen which allows the user to use special magic attack unlimited for a short period of time. Also enemies will be temporarily distracted. This can be done by defeating a Present monster. At the end of a dungeon, a boss (usually a bigger and tougher version of a common enemy) will be present. Once they are defeated, they will usually open the exit to the dungeon and a chest that is opened with red crystals collected in the dungeons. These crystals can be used as healing items as well but the more items crystals keep, the more prizes the player will get at the end of the dungeon when they unlock the chest. Also mini-bosses (usually covered in shadows) are in some dungeons. Once they are defeated, they will unlock an exclusive chest. Larger bosses are extremely tougher and are available in the later dungeons. In order to progress smoothly, the user will collect recipes to create quest clothing that will increase their health and recipes to collect new wands that increase their magic power. 'Artworks' Mickey Mouse - DMW2.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse - DMW2.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald Duck - DMW2.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy Duck - DMW2.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy - DMW2.png|Goofy Pluto - DMW2.png|Pluto Chip and Dale - DMW2.png|Chip 'n' Dale Scrooge McDuck - DMW2.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Huey, Dewey and Louie - DMW2.jpg|Huey Dewey and Louie 'Gallery' Mickeyandminnie.jpg Minnieanddaisy.jpg Daisyduck.jpg Donaldanddaisy.jpg Donaldduck.jpg Goofygoof.jpg Chipanddale.jpg Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey Minnie Pluto And Mii Photos.jpg Donald Duck Daisy Duck and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey and the Gang Mii Photos.jpg Mickey Donald Goofy and Mii Photos.jpg Chip and Dale and Mii Photos.jpg Scrooge Three Little Nephews and Mii Photos.jpg 'Photos' Twin Mickey's Photos.jpg Twin Minnie's Photos.png Mickey and Minnie Photos.jpg Twin Donald Duck's Photos.jpg Daisy Duck and Mii Photos.jpg Donald and Daisy Photos.jpg Twin Goofy's Photos.jpg Mickey and Pals Photos.jpg Mickey and Gang Photos.jpg Chip and Dale Photos.jpg Scrooge and the Three Boys Ducks Photos.jpg 'Screenshots' DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW - Pete.jpg|Pete 'Disney Worlds' *'Castleton:' Magic Kingdom's World. *'Castle of Dreams:' Cinderella's World. *'Wonderland:' Alice in Wonderland's World. *'Hundred Acre Wood:' Winnie the Pooh's World. *'Agrabah:' Aladdin's World. *'Port Royal:' Pirates of the Caribbean's World. (Only available through DLC) 'Voice Cast' *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy *'Bill Farmer' as Pluto *'Tress MacNeille' as Chip *'Corey Burton' as Dale Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Disney Magical World games